Power Rangers: Zodiac Force
by nemanontheblock
Summary: A new force is here.
1. Backround, Character Bios, and Role call

5,000 years ago 12 ancient warriors worked together to stop the forces of evil. Drawn together by power of the ancient Zodiac creatures. The Zodiac Warriors destroy the evil Caidozen Empire (12 generals based on the Native American Zodiac - Goose, Owl, Serpent, Raven, Bear, Salmon, Woodpecker, Deer, Beaver, Falcon, Wolf, and Otter). Once the empire was sealed away the zodiac warriors transferred their powers into 12 crystals of various colors. Years later our heroes get the 12 crystals passed down threw the ages. When the empire breaks free from the 12 wooded prison (Based on the Celtic Zodiac trees) they attack Westwood Lake, the town that now stands where the Zodiacs and Caidozen Empire fought years ago. Knowing that this day was coming through ancient scrolls; The twelve had started training since 12 and joined the team at 14 when they were able to contribute something special to the team.

With each Crystal, comes the power over an element. Each Ranger learns a signature move they use against the foot soldiers known as the Polutitronz. The Polutitrons fight with a mix of karate, ninja, and a mix of weapons. After a set of failed attempts of destroyed animal themed monsters, the Caidozen Empire taps into the once use Psycho Rangers powers from the Morphing grid and modify them to become the Evil stRangers. their colors are Crimson, Ebony, Lavender, Cyan, Celadon, Olive, Magenta, Sepia, Vermillion, Beige, Ivory, Charcoal.

**_Their names are the first two letters of the american Zodiac._ Morphers are wrist based. One on each wrist appears when called forth saying "Zodiac Morpher" Morph Call: Ancient Zodiac(s), Awaken, Hyah. Powered by crystals left by the Ancient Zodiac Warriors. **

**R****ole Call **

**Fire Snake; Red Zodiac Ranger**

** Dark Dragon; Black Zodiac Ranger**

**Thunder Rabbit; Purple Zodiac Ranger**

**Water Tiger; Blue Zodiac Ranger**

**Garden Ox; Green Zodiac Ranger**

**Light Rat; Yellow Zodiac Ranger**

**Air Pig; Pink Zodiac Ranger**

**Earth Dog; Brown Zodiac Ranger**

**Gravity Rooster; Orange Zodiac Ranger**

**Energy Monkey; Tan Zodiac Ranger**

**Ice Sheep; White Zodiac Ranger**

**Metal Horse; Grey Zodiac Ranger**

**Teamwork and Justice are our(my) Source, We are(I am) Power Rangers Zodiac Force!**

Scout is the leader of the group. He has been preparing for this since he was 14. Liam is his younger brother and wants him to take this more serious. It was his original idea to tap into the ancient Chinese Zodiac, the way he did, and form the team. Snake Zo(r)diac. Red Ranger. Controls Fire. Civilian power – Fire Ball. Male. 25 yrs Old. Crossbow is his main Weapon. His rival is the Serpent.

Salem is second in command. He is always ready to fight. He often clashes with Carl. He is dating Aqua. He is also the brother of Ariana. The two are connected by their powers and animals, being the biggest and the smallest. He helped with the weapon system. Dragon Zo(r)diac. Black Ranger. Controls Darkness. Civilian Power – Dark Beams. 24 yrs Old. Sword Main Weapon. His rival is the bear.

Carl is an ex-thunder Ninja. He learned but never mastered both Navy and Crimson Thunder but left to fulfill his role on the team. He is prone to talking it out instead of fighting. He and Salem clash cause of this. Carl aided in the design of the rangers suit. Rabbit Zo(r)diac. Purple Ranger. Controls Thunder. Civilian Power - Lightning Zap. 23 yrs Old. Staff is his main weapon. His rival is the otter.

Aqua hates fighting but knows she must help preserve her planet so when the enemy strikes she is one of the first on the scene. She helped design the morphers. Tiger Zo(r)diac. Blue Ranger. Controls Water. Civilian Power – Water Blasts. 22 yrs. Old. Trident is her main weapon. Her rival is the Salmon.

Strong as an Ox but a romantic at his core. Pierce along with Scout and Aqua has been working on the program since they were younger. He tapped into the morphing grid and set up the Zord System. Ox Zo(r)diac. Green Ranger Controls Gardens. Civilian Power – Plant whips. 21yrs old. Axe is his main weapon. His rival is the deer.

Ariana is an actress at heart. She is very dramatic. She is the younger sister to Salem. The two are connected by their powers and animals, being the biggest and the smallest. She created the uniforms for when they are not morphed. Rat Zo( r)diac Yellow Ranger. Controls Light. Civilian Power – Blinding Light 20 yrs old. Main Weapon is her Daggers. Her rival is the beaver.

Tammy is willing to accept her destiny since she is an expert on past teams. She has had interviews and meeting with people for her documentary. She helped design the Command Base at just outside of town. The Dodecagon is fully equipped to monitor town, has a recreation room area, rooms for the team when they need to work overtime on difficult issues, a round table with a holographic map and exits for when they take their vehicles. Pig Zo( r)diac. Pink Ranger. Controls Air. Civilian Power – Blow Over Wind. 19 yrs. Old. Main Weapon is Hammer. Her rival is the Falcon.

The most level headed of the group, George is often the peace keeper. He is normally fixing issues when they surface. He hopes one day to be a therapist. He designed the Zodiac Cycles, the Zodiac Hoover Scooters and the Zodiac Flight Cruiser. Dog Zo(r)diac. Brown Ranger. Controls Earth. Civilian Power – Earthquake. 18yrs old. Main Weapon Drill Sabre. His rival is the Wolf.

Candice is a born leader but still young in age. She has a knack for the morphing grid that impresses Pierce. She really admires Scout and Salem and does whatever it takes to defend earth. She worked on tapping into the teleportation system. She also helped create a training schedule with Leah. Rooster Zo(r)diac. Orange Ranger. Controls Gravity. Civilian Power – Levitation. 17 yrs old. Main Weapon Mace. Her rival is the Goose.

Energy is her middle name. Leah, head cheerleader, head of student council, top of her class, yet still manages to be an active part of the team. Leah helped create a training schedule with Candice. Monkey Zo(r)diac. Tan Ranger. Controls Energy. Civilian Power – Energy Waves. 16 yrs old. Main Weapon Blaster Cannon. Her rival is the Woodpecker.

Victoria is a serious personality. People who don't know who would call her cold as Ice. She is really nice but hard to get to know. She is kind of shy but very fearless. Tapped into the power of the stars to form the Shinning Zodiac Mode. Sheep Zo(r)diac. White Ranger. Controls Ice. Civilian Power – Ice Surfing. 15 yrs old. Main Weapon Ice Pick. Her rival is Owl.

Liam is the last member to join. Like everyone, he started zodiac training at 12 and has finally turned 14. This allows the powers of the Ancient Zodiac to awaken. Very young and naïve. Gets frustrated when Scout tries to protect him. He figured out how to combine all 12 weapons to form the Zodiac Cannon and all 12 Zords to form the Supreme Zodiac Megazord Horse Zo(r)diac. Grey Ranger Controls Metal. Civilian Power – Magnetic Shield. 14 yrs. Old. Main Weapon Shield. His rival is the Raven.


	2. Second half of Season

**Once the Evil stRangers are defeated one by one they become purified and their powers passed on to humans with the birthday in that Zodiac Month. They use the same elements of the Original Zodiac Rangers and assist in facing off a new villain known as the True Evil, Totem. Known as the Auxiliary Rangers, the new Zodiac Rangers have a similar role call. **

**Role Call**

**Fire Serpent; Crimson Zodiac Ranger**

**Dark Bear; Ebony Zodiac Ranger**

**Thunder Otter; Lavender Zodiac Ranger**

**Water Salmon; Cyan Zodiac Ranger**

**Garden Deer; Celadon Zodiac Ranger**

**Light Beaver; Olive Zodiac Ranger**

**Air Falcon; Magenta Zodiac Ranger**

**Earth Wolf; Sepia Zodiac Ranger**

**Gravity Goose; Vermillion Zodiac Ranger**

**Energy Woodpecker; Beige Zodiac Ranger**

**Ice Owl; Ebony Zodiac Ranger**

**Metal Raven; Charcoal Zodiac Ranger**

**Purified the Power, Auxiliary ready to fight in every Hour, We are(I am) Power Rangers Zodiac Force!**

**When all 24 Rangers are combined **

**Coming together for the Fight, Joined together with Strength and Might, We are Power Rangers Zodiac Force!**

Dean controls the Serpent Zord.

Carrie controls the Bear Zord.

Simon controls the Otter Zord.

Faith controls the Salmon Zord.

Butch controls the Deer Zord.

Stan controls the Beaver Zord.

Willow controls the Falcon Zord.

Henry controls the Wolf Zord.

Sally controls the Goose Zord.

Sean controls the Woodpecker Zord.

Beth controls the Owl Zord.

Hayden controls the Raven Zord.

**Totem is a mix of Magical creatures turned Evil. Totem is made up of 12 Generals. The Griffin, The Hippogriff, The Unicorn, The Phoenix, The Garuda, The Minotaur, The Mermaid, The Sphinx, The Basilisk, The Chimera, The Jackalope, and The Harpy. **


End file.
